You Make Me Feel So Young
by CoCo-PuffsXx
Summary: "You might be right." The Captain replied. "But remember Maria, only you can make me feel so young." One shot: Maria/Georg


**Title: **You Make Me Feel So Young

**Summary:** "You might be right." The Captain replied. "But remember Maria, only you can make me feel so young." One shot: Maria/Georg

**Author's Notes: **Sadly, I don't own _The Sound of Music _or any of its characters. Title comes from the song "You Make Me Feel So Young" by Frank Sinatra, which this story is inspired from. Feel free to listen to it.

"**You Make Me Feel So Young" - Frank Sinatra**

_You make me feel so young._

_You make me feel so "Spring has sprung",_

_And every time I see you grin_

_I'm such a happy individual._

_The moment that you speak_

_I wanna go play hide-and-seek._

_I wanna go and bounce the moon_

_Just like a toy balloon._

_You and I are just like a couple of tots_

_Runnin' across the meadow_

_Pickin' up lots of forget-me-nots._

_You make me feel so young._

_You make me feel there are songs to be sung,_

_Bells to be rung, and a wonderful fling to be flung,_

_And even when I'm old and gray_

_I'm gonna feel the way I do today_

_'Cause you make me feel so young._

Spring in Salzburg was never to be taken for granted as the Von Trapp children enjoyed the afternoon playing a game of hide and seek in the back of their estate. The Captain watched quietly from the terrace and smiled by the sight before him.

Friedrich was closing his eyes and counting up to 20 by the old oak tree as the rest of his siblings and Maria were looking for hiding spots. Leisl and Gretl ran toward a large bush and hid behind it while Marta, Brigitta, and Louisa shared a hiding spot behind a rose bush. Kurt hid behind a tree and tried to camouflage himself with twigs and leaves. Their governess, however, was the only person whom the Captain couldn't track down since he was looking at the hiding places his children were in before he could see the hiding place Maria found.

"18...19...20! Ready or not, here I come!"

One by one the Captain's children were found as they groaned. Kurt was the last child to be found by Friedrich, who was looking everywhere for his governess right now. "Fraulein Maria! Where are you?" He yelled out loud.

The Captain chuckled. _Where has our little governess ran off to? _The Captain knew that Maria was a _little _different than most of the adults he knew. Well, _a little _may be underestimating it, but in fact it was _a lot. _Maria was a lot different than any other person he had ever met. Unlike the women of Austria's upper class, Maria was more down to earth and rather care free. She was never concerned about her physical appearance, although the Captain himself is. Lately, the Captain has been having a difficult time tearing his eyes off of Maria. The way she smiled, the way her eyes seemed to twinkle every time they met his, it was all magical and breath taking. In other words, she was beautiful.

"Did I win?"

The sound of Maria's voice pulled the Captain out of his little reverie. He noticed one of the branches of the tree rustling as a figure dropped down onto the ground, landing perfectly on her feet. Maria wiped a few leaves off of her skirt and straightened it as she smiled proudly. "And that children, is how you win a game of hide and seek."

The children and the Captain himself too were surprised by their governess' latest feat.

"How do you do that Fraulein?"

"No fair, you always win."

"I don't think climbing trees should be allowed for a hiding place."

His children groaned and the Captain laughed heartily. "Children, don't be such sore losers."

All seven children looked at their father as he made his way down the stairs to join them. "You don't understand father. Fraulein Maria is the best at _everything._ We can never beat her, and even if we did, it was because she would let us win out of pity." Kurt pointed out. Maria smiled at the child's honesty. "Come on now Kurt, I am _not _the best at everything. You are just over exaggerating it."

"Your Fraulein is right. She isn't the best at everything." The Captain said and looked at Maria. "I am."

All of the children exchanged "Oooh"s as they looked at their father and the governess. Maria blushed furiously but kept it aside with a hearty laugh. "Oh really Captain? I think somebody is being a little conceited."

"Kurt said you're the best at everything. Perhaps you are a being a little bit modest." The Captain replied.

"Are you trying to challenge me Captain?" Maria asked, looking innocently at him. The Captain smiled at the affect of her innocent look. "Only if you are willing to accept it." The Captain said. Maria walked toward him with a smile on her face, one that would certainly haunt his dreams for the next few nights. _How could she be so oblivious?_

"Well in that case Captain." Maria said quietly as she stopped right in front of him. She brought up her hand and poked his chest with one finger before she yelled out, "You're it!"

The children began to laugh as their governess ran quickly away from their father, who stood in awe at the scene that unfolded before his eyes. He gathered his thoughts together and saw Maria run away from him in the little game of tag she had just created. Smiling, the Captain ran after her away from the house and towards the grounds of the estate. They ran onto a meadow as the Captain came closer to Maria. When he was near enough, he grabbed her arm, causing the momentum of her body to be unbalanced as they tumbled onto the ground.

The Captain laid down flat on the ground with Maria lying beside him. Both of them laughed until they caught each other's eyes. Maria had never been so close to a man before. She felt tingles throughout her body when the Captain suddenly brought his hand to her forehead to move a strand of hair away from her face. "Thank you." She said quietly and tried hard not to blush.

Captain Von Trapp smiled at the woman lying next to him on the grass. "No need Fraulein. It must be me who should be thanking you instead."

"Why?"

"You brought the children back into my life. You made me do things I thought that I would never do again." The Captain whispered quietly. They looked at each other silently for a few seconds until Maria chuckled. "What's so funny?" The Captain asked.

Maria grinned. "I can't imagine a sea captain playing tag with his children's governess."

"You might be right." The Captain replied. "But remember Maria, only you can make me feel so young."

**Thanks for reading! Please review!**


End file.
